powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Miria Honda
Miria Honda is highly intelligent, having skipped several grades in schooling, and ultimately graduated top of her class in her college program (She was 11 years of age at the time). Eventually, she was called to teach at the academy. She is Razeluxe Ibis's older step-sister, by one year. She is the teacher of Monster Hunting at the Destiny Military Academy and was one of the Thirteen Wizard Saints called "Morte the Dragon Slayer". Information Appearance Miria is a slim, very beautiful young woman with long, straight, silver hair flowing down to her lower thighs and unruly, messy bangs resting on her forehead. She has orange/red eyes. A voluptuous and curvaceous, but well toned and pleasing figure with moderate sized breasts. Wearing a scarlet full dress uniform that looks like British Army's Infantry/Bandsman with a short black-trimmed white skirt and black high-heeled boots, accentuated by black tights underneath. Personality Miria is very well mature for her age. She is very quick to use her fire ball spell, especially against people she deems pervs and villains. Of all the young female teachers, she is the most mature and seems to be the most intelligent considering she skipped grades and graduated at such a young age. She is a teacher at the Military Academy and she takes her job as a teacher very seriously. She is strict with her students and easy on them when she needs to be. She often finds Razeluxe doing things he shouldn't be doing and like a big older sister, she usually feels that she needs to reform or correct her younger brother. She is also very well known for both her voice and knowledge. She has her very own fan club and many of students go to her for help when it comes to everything in their lives, from school work to personal life. She often has huge crowd in the teachers lounge after school which makes it difficult for her friends to speak with her. She is very kind to everyone and cares deeply for her students and will not tolerate anyone who berates them. She also prefers if everyone will call her "Ms. Miria". Powers Supernatural Swordsmanship- Miria employs swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her "Magic" only when forced to. She can cut down in pieces a gigantic beast such as the Great Dragon Emperor in mere seconds, and subsequently defeat his summoner Jane without actually leaving visible wounds on her. Trackless Shift- This technique combines the user's breath control and footwork at the same time to decrease the distance from the user and the target in an instant, to which Miria has been seen using it many times in battle. Due to her inexperience, Miria's trackless step, although deadly, is a far cry from White Requiem's trackless step technique. Rainbow Fire Magic- A variation of Fire Magic in which the user creates flames with a variety of colors, with each color having a particular effect or property. For example, the user can create a blue flame which is cold, a yellow flame which gives off a foul odor and weakens the opponent's senses, a purple flame which can stick to objects and be solidified, among others. She got all these different types of flames from fire deities she has killed over the years. *Ruby Lightning- This Pyric fire is electro-pyro type and very powerful. Ruby Lightning can destroy whole 3rd generation mecha armadas in mere seconds. Only drawback is that this fire can only be used three times a day and takes up a lot of mana to use it just once. Pure mana that looks like fire. *Cursed Blaze- The Cursed Blaze is essentially pitch black flames, that actually have no special powers(Complete Lies). These flames incinerates all that they touch into nothingness and its hard as hell to put out with normal water. This type of fire burns in water needs very little mana and it needs no oxygen to sustain itself. *Explosive Flame- Explosive Flame does exactly what the name implies: it explodes right after the fire goes/put out. The more CO2 it has, the weaker it is, but the more oxygen it has the stronger it is. Can't burn in water and needs oxygen *Flame of the Golden Ruler- The Flame of the Golden Ruler is a golden flame that isn't very powerful, but has great healing and revival properties. This flame can bring back the dead and heal most wounds, its even said that at full power it can turn anything it burns golden. Burns without oxygen and can burn underwater *Frozen Flame- This is an Icy-Blue flame that is actually ice magic that looks like fire. It can freeze anything that the user wants it to freeze. *Burning Poison- This purple-ish flame is as poisonous as it is beautiful and deadly. These flames not only corrode whatever it burns it poisons it as well. It can even leave some nasty burn wounds that won't heal for three days. This fire needs mana not, oxygen to survive. Burns it water. *Rainbow Flame- This fire actually doesn't have anything special about it besides having multiple colors. It is rumored to have weak mental and physical healing abilities and the added ability to kill dragons. This fire does need oxygen to survive. *White Flame- These are the third strongest type of flames that she has in her arsenal. Did I mention that it doesn't need oxygen to survive and also that it's as strong as cosmic fire. Burns in water. *Violet Flame- These flames are as hot as normal red fire, but look blue-violet. No special abilities at all. Doesn't need oxygen to survive. Dragonborn Physiology- She is part dragon *Supernatural Condition (Enhanced Level)- She is strong enough to lift automobiles and punch through steel, fast enough to outrun race-cars, agile enough to leap over small buildings and dodge subsonic attacks, durable enough to withstand high caliber bullets, grenades and low-to-medium explosive as well as a strong healing ability. *Psycho-Pyrokinetic Wing Manifestation- She can generate wings made of fire using her mind. *Fire-Lightning Breath- She can breathe out powerful blast of fire-lighting. *Magic Resistance- She has high elemental magic resistance and is immune to added effects of special types of elemental magics. *Elemental Absorption- She can absorb elemental magic and convert it into useable energy for herself to use and enhanced her attacks. *Enhanced Lung Capacity- She can hold her breath for ten minutes without the aid of an breathing apparatus. Spells *Firefly: Miria creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before she attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. After using Firefly to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Miria sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. *Flame Bullets: A rapid projectile attack that allows Miria to shoot small blasts of fire from her fingers. *Rocket Burn: A charging dash attack in which Miria is enveloped in searing spiritual blue flames. This move can also be turned into a spinning attack. *Angry Sun Force: A short-range but forceful attack made of concentrated deep red flames. *Sun Nuker: A chargeable projectile attack that moves slowly but causes a greater explosion upon impact. *Dragon God Slayer: A fire dragon is materialized around Miria and attacks her opponents. It's her most powerful spell and is said to be as strong as the explosion of 10 octillion megatons. Weapon Miria's primary weapon is a half-circular greatsword with a handle called Elementfirecross. Her weapon style is perfect for intimidating and hacking enemies into two. However, due to its heaviness and stupendous size, she can't make good chains. In fact, she has the least amount of hits even if you chained all of her flurries, it would be 7 hits. Limits Powerful magic users can overpower her *Ice and Water magic are exceptionally good on her Category:Blog posts